1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, having a flap arranged in an intake duct and a flap arranged in an exhaust duct, having shafts, which are rotatably mounted in a housing and hold the flaps, wherein the intake duct and the exhaust duct open into a common combined duct, and having a driving device for driving the flaps.
2. Related Art
Mixing valves of this kind are often used in exhaust gas recirculation systems of internal combustion engines of modern motor vehicles and are known in practice. The movements of the flaps of the intake duct and of the exhaust duct are controlled such that, starting from the first position, the flap arranged in the exhaust duct opens linearly with a control signal of the driving device. However, the flap arranged in the intake duct initially remains in the first position and is closed only above a control signal provided.
By using a single driving device, it is possible to couple the movements of the flaps. However, this leads to a high degree of dependence between the movements of the flaps. The simultaneous movement of the flaps is subject to the fixed relationship of a mechanism coupling the movements of the flaps.